The Stanford Cancer Center has a major interest in developing new treatments for cancer that are based on the best science. Recent data indicate that many solid tumors contain a subset of cells that are capable of propagating that tumor in immunodeficient mice, whereas the majority of tumor cells are incapable of doing so. These tumor-initiating or tumor stem cells have properties that differ from those in the bulk of the tumor. The Cancer Center seeks to recruit a physician scientist with expertise in the biology of tumor stem cells who will be able to develop innovative cancer treatments based on the ability to sensitize tumor Stem cells to radiation-induced cell death. This individual will be board eligible in radiation oncology and will have had extensive laboratory experience that will enable him/her to be highly competitive for R01 funding. A search has been initiated and one prospective candidate identified who meets these qualifications. A mentoring committee consisting of Dr. Mitchell as Cancer Center Director, the Chairs of Radiation Oncology and Biochemistry, and a senior cancer stem cell physician scientist has been put together. Space for this recruitment will be available in a new Cancer Center/Stem Cell Building at Stanford that will be completed in 2010. The research environment for both the basic and clinical aspects of the candidate's career development is superb and the candidate will have access to graduate students through the interdisciplinary NCI-funded cancer biology program, as well through a courtesy appointment in the Department of Biochemistry. This faculty member will have 80% protected time for research and the Cancer Center and Department of Radiation Oncology commit to support this candidate for his/her third and fourth years of faculty appointment at a level equivalent to that funded by this grant. We anticipate that a successful recruitment in this area will greatly enhance the clinical research that is carried out within the Stanford Cancer Center based on hypotheses generated from an increased understanding of the biology of cells that initiate human cancers.